The Phoenix Has Risen
by Yaoi King
Summary: *YAOI* Someone turns to Farfarello for help. NOTE: The rating will go up for later chapters. This is not an update, just a name change!
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Um, let's see, OOCness, eventual lemon/NCS, yaoi…I repeat YAOI!!! If you don't like that stuff, don't read this story.  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this fic is the plot of the story. (If there is one.) Everything else is © Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiß. Please, don't try to sue me for this, I'm making absolutely no money off of this fic. Besides, I don't think you would want what you would get from me anyway.  
  
  
Yaoi King - Ok, this was under Green Jello's name, but she wanted me to post it under mine so her parents wouldn't find out about it. She also wanted so say that she is sorry that she lost the reviews that the nice readers left before.  
  
Green Jello - If ya'll are readin' this again, PLEASE re-review!!!!  
  
Yaoi King - *facefaults* DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!!!! I thought you weren't gonna be here!  
  
Green Jello - I jest thought that I would tell my readers 'Hi.'  
  
Yaoi King - Why me?  
  
Green Jello - On with the fic!!!!  
  
==========================================  
  
  
~"Stop."  
"Why should I?"  
"Please, don't do this. I'm beg- "~  
  
/It was just a dream./ The man thought as he sat up in his bed. /No, not a dream. It was a memory. At least I woke up before it finished this time. I can't stand it anymore. Something has to be done, before it happens again. I'm tired of being his toy./  
  
The man got an idea. He went to his desk and started writing.  
  
  
==========================================  
  
  
"Good morning, Sunshine!" Schuldig said as he strolled into the kitchen. Everyone else was already up and eating breakfast.  
  
Crawford didn't even look up from his paper when he inquired what the redhead was so happy about.  
  
"He got some last night." Nagi replied. "Why does my room have to be right next to his." He stopped and thought a second. "Come to think of it, why don't you ever bring the quiet ones home?"  
  
"Because, Nagi-kins, quite girls are boring girls."  
  
  
==========================================  
  
  
After breakfast, everyone went off doing their own thing. That meant, Crawford had locked himself in his office to start work, Nagi had glued himself to the computer, and Farfarello shut himself up in his room, (A/N - room, not cell…ROOM!!!) probably listening to his cds.  
  
Schuldig, having nothing else to do, went and checked the mail. There was, of coarse, bills, the usual five or so love letters for him, and the latest PC gaming magazine for Nagi. Something was off, though. The one member of the household that never got anything, received a letter. /I guess it must be important. I better give it to him before I get the urge to read it./  
  
The telepath went to Farfarello's room and knocked. When the latter answered the door, the former gave him the letter and left. Contrary to what people think, Schuldig didn't snoop into other people's business when they didn't want him to. He only did it to joke around every now and then.  
  
The Irishman took the envelope and went to go sit on his bed. The walls and ceiling of his room were painted black and he had black light posters hanging everywhere. When he started to read, he was shocked.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Jei,  
Please, hear me out. I am writing to say that I could help you and the rest of Schwarz, defeat Weiß. I know all of their strengths and weaknesses. If you will, meet me tonight at eight. I need to ask you something. I have this feeling that I can trust you. Come to that new club, The Pleasure World. Don't worry about finding me, I'll find you.  
Phoenix  
  
  
==========================================  
  
  
Farfarello was now sitting at a booth in a dark corner of the club. He purposely 'forgot' to tell the others where he was going to be. He didn't even know who this person was.  
  
The white haired man was so lost in thought, it startled him when another person slid into the seat across from him. At first this mysterious being was encased in the shadows so Farfarello couldn't see their face, but they decided to hurry up and get things over with so he moved into the light.  
  
"You! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need your help. I can't defeat Weiß alone."  
  
He wasn't so sure about this. "How do I know if I can trust you?"  
  
"You can't know, it's just something you're gonna have to do. Besides, if you don't, I could easily go to Weiß and tell them all of your little secrets."  
  
"Yeah, like you know anything about me. What could you tell them?"  
  
"Oh, I know lots of things. Things like, for example, that eye patch of yours is fake. But, that's not important. How about the fact that you only act crazy, that Estet thought it would be better for you to be the one to act insane because of your scars, that you got in a car wreck by the way, that no one in Schwarz knows about any of this either…"  
  
Farfarello had heard enough. "Ok. I'll trust you for now. I just have a couple of questions. First, why do you want to get rid of Weiß? And second, how come you signed the letter you sent me 'Phoenix'?"  
  
"To answer your first question, if I can't get rid of them, I will always be used. One of them always abuses me. Verbally, physically, mentally, …and…sexually."  
  
That last word was said so quietly that the knife wielding assassin almost didn't hear it. The other man continued talking.  
  
"It happens almost every day now, and I'm getting tired of it. As for the second question, let me ask you one." Farfarello nodded. "Have you ever heard of that American movie 'Firestarter'?"  
  
"Yeah, isn't that the one about the little girl that can start fires with her mind?" Then it donned on him. "You mean you're a pyrokenetic?"  
  
"Yep. Here, watch this." He held his hand over the table, palm up. The Irishman watched with curiosity as the man before him started to concentrate. In no time at all, he had a small flame dancing in his hand.  
  
"Wow, that is awesome. I always knew you were 'flaming'!" Farfarello joked. He thought for a second. 'Phoenix' is perfect for you. Another question though."  
  
Phoenix interrupted. "So many questions. You do know that curiosity killed the cat, don't you?"  
  
Farfarello ignored him and continued. "I was wondering if you just wanted our help, or if you wanted to join Schwarz."  
  
"I think that I would like to join Schwarz, actually. But right now, I just want to hang out here with you if that's ok."  
  
"Sure, what ever you want." The two enjoyed the club for the rest of the night. They even got up and danced for a while.  
  
  
==========================================  
  
  
While walking back to the current Schwarz residence with Phoenix, the yellow eyed man stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I was wondering…" Phoenix grinned.  
  
"Oh great, more questions." Farfarello rolled his eyes playfully. During the few hours they spent together tonight, the pair had gotten fairly close. They decided to call each other 'Jei' and 'Phoenix', respectively.  
  
"I was wondering," he repeated, "how much do you actually know about me, and how did you find out?"  
  
"Everything, from you birth up until now. And you don't need to know where I get my info, I have my ways…Jane."  
  
That embarrassed Farfarello. "Oh, so you meant EVERYTHING. Not even those old buzzards of Estet know about that."  
  
The pair started walking again.  
  
"So, they really think that not feeling pain is your 'gift'? Don't they know that anyone can avoid pain if they just don't think about it?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Hey, Jei." The other man got an evil gleam in his eyes.  
  
The white haired man did not fail to notice this and got a little worried.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked nervously.  
  
"There is no one around. Why don't you do it now?"  
  
/That's what I thought he was going to ask./ "No."  
  
"Oh, come on!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"I just want to see what she looks like."  
  
"Fine. Just promise not to laugh."  
  
Phoenix grinned again. "Cross my heart and hope to die…"  
  
"Ok, here goes." Farfarello started to concentrate as he began his transformation.  
  
Phoenix was astounded. He looked at the feet, which were slightly smaller, and worked his eyes up the woman's body that now stood before him.  
  
The hips were a little wider and the waist waist was a bit smaller rounding out the body. On the chest, there were two perfect breasts. The face looked softer and more feminine. The hair was what got him, though. It was still that brilliant silvery/white color, but it's length was now down to the middle of the back. What was once a nice looking male, was now a beautiful female, complete with a girl's voice making cute embarrassed noises in the back of throat.  
  
He whistled in appreciation.  
  
"Wow, Jane looks better that I thought she would."  
  
'Jane' blushed, not being used to getting compliments. She transformed back into Jei, and started walking again. They needed to get back and inform Crawford that they were getting a new member, although he probably already knew.  
  
  
==========================================  
  
  
Green Jello - Wow, one chapter finished. If anyone can guess who "Phoenix" is, I'll give ya a cookie.  
  
Cookie Monster - Mmmmmm! Cookies!!!!!! *starts eatin' all my cookies*  
  
Green Jello - Um, scratch that idea. ^^; Oh, btw, I *DID NOT* get the Jei/Jane thing from Ranma 1/2! It started when I drew this pic of a girl with white hair, sitting on a cliff. I played around with the pic a bit and she ended up with a blue dress and a few scars. My mom took a look at the pic and said "Hey, she looks like Farfarello." So I went online and started looking for girl's Irish names and I saw 'Jane'. I started thinking 'Jane'...'Jei', wow, they're almost the same!!!  
  
And THAT is how I came up with the idea. ^_^ NEWayz, the next chapter should be out soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Um, let's see, OOCness (meaning Farfie is sane), eventual lemon/NCS, yaoi…I repeat YAOI!!! If you don't like that stuff, don't read this story.  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this fic is the plot of the story. (If there is one.) Everything else is © Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiß. Please, don't try to sue me for this, I'm making absolutely no money off of this fic. Besides, I don't think you would want what you would get from me anyway.  
  
Green Jello - Wow! People are actually readin' this. Thanx to everyone who reviewed!!!  
  
  
==========================================  
  
  
"Hey Brad, where do you think Farfie got off to?" Schuldig asked. He was completely bored. Nagi refused to let himi use his computer. He knew that the red head would use it just to surf for porn.  
  
Crawford new exactly where the missing member went off to. /He thought that he was sneaking out, but I know he went to meet that kitten./  
  
"He went out." Crawford simply stated.  
  
"Well, I kinda figured that out already. I meant, what is he out doing?"  
  
Nagi was secretly listening to this conversation. He was slightly curious of the whereabouts of the Irishman.  
  
"If you insist on knowing, he went to get a new member."  
  
Schu, being the hentai that he is, took that comment the wrong way. He started laughing. "Why? What's wrong with the one he has?"  
  
The telepath acted like what he said was the funniest thing in the world, and immediately doubled over in laughter. The precog was not ammused.  
  
"I meant that he was picking up a new person for Schwarz."  
  
Just about the time he finished the sentance, the front door hesitantly opened up. Farfarello stepped into the room slowly with Phoenix almost hiding behind him. Schuldig was shocked.  
  
"Hey Brad, I thought you said he was getting someone for Schwarz." Crawford was getting a headache.  
  
"I did."  
  
"But you didn't say anything about him bringing back B- "  
  
"He prefers to be called 'Phoenix' now." Farfarello interruped.  
  
"I don't give a flying fuck what he wants to be called! Why the hell did you bring him here, he is Weiß! I refuse to be associated with him in any way!" Schuldig stormed off to his room. Needless to say, he was pissed.  
  
The American also went to bed. It was getting late. He would straighten everything out in the morning.  
  
After the two oldest members left, Nagi stood up. "Hello, Phoeinx is it? In case you didn't already know, my real name is Nagi. It's nice to officially meet you."  
  
"Same here." The older man said.  
  
"I'm sure that Farfarello had a good reason to bring you here." He paused to yawn. "I think I'll be heading off to bet. Oyasumi." /I'm pretty sure that we can trust him. I don't think Farfarello is as crazy as he acts./  
  
When everyone else was gone, Phoenix relaxed a little bit. "Ya wanna know what? I don't think Schuldig was too happy to see me." He said. "Well, at least Nagi was nice."  
  
Farfarello sighed and smiled. "Yeah, but I bet he wishes that it was Siberian here instead of you, though. I think that he's had a crush on him every since he was in the J-League."  
  
The white haired man started walking to his room, but he stopped during mid step. "Oh, I forgot. We don't have a spare room."  
  
"You have spare things for a pallet, don't you?" Phoenix suggested. "If so, I can make one on your floor.  
  
==========================================  
  
In the end, Farfarello refused to let the other man sleep on the floor. He had come to the conclusion that his king sized bed would have plenty of room for both of them to sleep comfortably. Plus, since they got to know each other pretty well, it wouldn't be too ackward.  
  
It was about three o'clock when Farfarello was woke up by frantic movements from the person sleeping beside him. Appearantly, he was having a bad dream.  
  
When the pale man tried to wake Phoenix up, it resulted in him getting punched in the face. Appearantly it was a really, really bad dream.  
  
When he finally got the other man up, Farfarello was completely worried. "What were you dreaming about?"  
  
"Dream? You must mean that nightmare. If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it tonight."  
  
"Sure, I don't want to push to to do anything you don't want to do."  
  
Neither one of them could go back to sleep after that. To get their minds off of it, they ended up sneaking into Nagi's room to 'borrow' some of his anime. Most of it was shoujo anime like Fushigi Yuugi and Utena, but they found one that neither one of them had ever heard of.  
  
Phoenix grabbed it and they went back to Farfarello's room to watch it. It had an odd name, Ai no Kusabi.[1] They popped it into the VCR. When the pape started to play, their jaws literally dropped to the ground. It happened to be that the video wasn't rewound. In fact, it seemed like it was set to this point on purpose. On the screen was one guy getting a blow job from another guy.  
  
"Oh, man" Farfarello started laughing. "I knew that Nagi was bi, but I had no idea that he would even concider buying a video like this!"  
  
"How about we watch this and tease him about it tomorrow?" Phoenix had a mischivious look in his eyes.  
  
/I can't believe this. We just met, offically, tonight. We were enimies, but we are acting like we've been best friends our whose lives./ Farfarello grinned back at him. "Sounds like fun."  
  
  
==========================================  
  
[1] Ai no Kusabi - It has to be the ultimate yaoi anime out there. ^_^  
  
Green Jello - Yay, I finished another chaper! Oh, if anyone wants to see a pic of Jane, just copy and pase the URL.  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/greenjello/images/jane.jpg  
  
Sorry for the bad quality of the pic, but I had to use my digi cam to take it. The pic itself is about 35 inches wide by 27 inches tall.  
  
Oh, I promise that I will reveal Phoenix's true identity in the next chapter. 


End file.
